Longtooth
Longtooth is a Zen Master in Wolf Clan. Overview Longtooth is from the generation of Wolves known as "slaveborn." This is the generation of children who were born after the enslavement war between the Wolf and Lotus Clans and before the revolt. Like other slaveborn, Longtooth never roamed the forests, never hunted by the moonlight, and never participated in the ancient Wolf tradition of wolfball. He wasn't ignorant of Wolf traditions, however. Every night, Wolf Clan elders would gather round all the slaveborn children and tell them tales of times when the Wolves were free -- none among the slaveborn listened more intently than Longtooth. When he'd return to the mines during the day, Longtooth would shatter shards of shale with his bare fists, easing the pain by pretending that the shards were his Lotus slavers. Some years later, when Grayback sent word of the Wolf revolt, Longtooth proved himself to be a warrior worthy of his ancestral blood. His particular mine was overseen by a fearsome Lotus warlock called Iphliss. If not for Longtooth's presence, Iphliss and his deadly lightning spells would have single-handedly put down the revolt in that mineshaft. In fact, Longtooth saw his fellow Wolves fall to the magician's spells and thought all was lost. Sure that it would be a suicidal move, Longtooth rushed Iphliss, and with one blow he beheaded the warlock. Iphliss' lifeless body was hung atop Longtooth's mine as a trophy to rally other Wolves to fight that night, and in the morning it was used as a monument to the Wolf Clan's hard-fought freedom. Even as a slave-child, Longtooth was famous for his athleticism - leaping between rocks and swimming through the treacherous underground waterways, he astonished his masters. When the uprising came, those abilities were matched by a terrifying hatred and impressive generalship. His deeds of that night have placed him next in line for clan leadership. In battle Longtooth carries a unique weapon, a heavy bladed boomerang coated with a special alloy that he has learned to hurl with astonishing accuracy, carving through men and buildings as easily as air. Uneven battlegrounds also give him a special advantage, as his athletic ability grants him a mobility others lack. Battle Gear Notes * Longtooth's Razor-Edged Boomerang (BG) '''will go through an unlimited number of units. However, when it comes to buildings, the boomerang will break upon hitting the second one. * Longtooth's '''Razor-Edged Boomerang damages both: horses and their riders. It is also able to kill just horsemen, although it's a rare occassion due to the boomerang heavily damaging horses (and usually killing them and not their riders). * When Grayback's Howl and Ballistaman's totem are used simultaneously, Longtooth's boomerangs become destructive against both: buildings (normal attack) and units (Razor-Edged against everyone or normal attack against units, weak to magic). This is especially remarkable when a Wolf player has 3+ Yang points. This missile is used while Razor-Edged Boomerang is active. Trivia There exists another unit, Longtooth Slave, who has similar health, attacks, and armor multipliers, except decent resistance to Blunt (-50%) but weakness to Explosive (+50%), similar to free Longtooth before BP3 & WotW. Longtooth has 675 HP. Gallery Wolf Hero Longtooth.jpg|Longtooth Concept Art LongTooth In Shale Mine.png|Longtooth in Shale Mine Longtooth-logo2.png|Longtooth as Slave icon Quotes (Move) *''"I get it!"'' *''"Right"'' *''"Uh-huh"'' *''"There and back"'' *''"I know"'' *''"Hmph.."'' Quotes (Attack) *''"Here's how it's done!"'' *''"Spinning death!"'' *''"Watch and learn!"'' *''"Blood will fly!"'' *''"Too easy!"'' *''"Lopped heads!"'' Quotes (Kills) * "That's how it done" * "Feel my skills?" * "(Joyful laughter)" * "Too sweet" * "Learn anything?" Quotes (Heal) * "Thank you!" Category:Zen Masters Category:Wolf clan Category:Missile Unit